


Underwear, scarves, and ah! A tie.

by lmeden



Category: Doctor Who
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-09-10
Updated: 2010-09-10
Packaged: 2017-10-11 15:43:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 741
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/113999
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lmeden/pseuds/lmeden
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This was not how it was supposed to go.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Underwear, scarves, and ah! A tie.

**Author's Note:**

> For thisgirl_is. Thanks for all the inspiration, dear!

Amy's bed is soft, it always has been, and tonight she's glad for it. She's been lying down, propped up on elbows and pillows for almost an hour now, watching Rory fiddle with his hand. The ache in her shoulders has subsided to a dull throb, but she knows that they'll have knotted up in the morning. At least her elbows are adequately cushioned.

"Maybe...maybe if I just..." Rory mutters, sitting hunched on the edge of the bed.

His hand is acting up again, the fingers constantly falling open and attempting to shoot Amy whenever she approaches him. They had a near miss just a half hour ago, and the hole in the wall is still smoking slightly. Rory sends her a desperate glance and she sighs and looks deliberately away. It isn't her fault that she can't help him. If he could just get his damn hand to stop trying to _kill her_.

Irritated because this is her wedding night and she has much better things to do than sit her on her bed while her husband plays with his own hand (and if Rory doesn't figure the thing out soon, Amy is going to be bloody _pissed_, because she doesn't know if she'll ever have a proper wedding night rather than a quick half hour in the back of the Tardis, hoping that the Doctor doesn't hear them and come around curiously), Amy looks away from him and around the room. She stares idly at the pictures taped to her wall, the closet door hanging open, and her bureau.

Looking at the bureau's closed drawers, something occurs to her. Smiling suddenly, Amy bounces off the bed and fairly skips to it. She pulls open a wide drawer and begins rummaging around. Underwear, underwear, her thong, a couple silk scarves, and ah, there.

Behind her, Rory asks, "What are you doing?"

She ignores him. She bundles the poly-blend tie she's snatched into her hand; the remnant of a previous boyfriend, though Rory doesn't need to know that. Rory is trying to turn around to face her, but he can't because his hand keeps swinging around, trying to point at her and shoot. So as he vainly turns his head, trying to catch a glimpse of her, Amy kneels up on the bed and moves across it until she's directly behind her husband. She allows the tie to unbundle and fall onto the sheets.

Amy presses herself up against him, letting her breasts rest on his shoulders. She feels her nipples harden against the lace of her bra. Rory presses back against her. She presses her cheek into Rory's hair and smiles.

"You see, I was thinking," she begins, lifting the tie and holding it over Rory's head, spread between both hands where he can't see it.

"If we can't _fix_ your hand, I think we should just..." and here she brings the tie down, covering Rory's eyes with it "...get it out of the way." She lets the tie fall across his chest. Rory looks down at it, and Amy can feel his incredulity.

"What? Really? Are you sure? I mean..."

She laughs. Quickly, before the demonic, cyborg hand can come up and aim, Amy whips the tie around Rory's wrist, twisting it tight and pulling the hand to the side. It twitches, and Rory nearly falls over.

"Woah!" Rory tries to follow her as she moves up the bed, but now that Amy has a plan, he can't seem to keep up with her.

"Come on, come on," she laughs gleefully.

Rory finally gets his feet, knees really, under him and crawls up the bed, settling against Amy's soft pillows. He allows Amy to wrestle with the rogue hand, using the tie to fasten it to the bedpost. He tugs on her knot, smiling a bit when he sees that his hand will not be getting loose anytime soon.

"So, what now? I mean, we can't...not with my hand like..."

He falls silent as Amy straddles his hips and smiles. "Oh, yes we can. You're all mine now, plastic boy."

She leans down and kisses him deeply. He tries to follow as she pulls away. But the hand holds him back. It is a bit of an impediment, having to tie her husband up like this to sleep with him, Amy thinks. But, she's resourceful. She'll figure out a way to make do.

As indeed she does.


End file.
